


Well, Hello There

by graceandfire



Series: Brightness Burns [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna interns aboard the ISS Enterprise and runs into Sulu who finds himself...intrigued (plus a small side helping of 'Chekov is McCoy's fangirl')</p><p>********************</p><p>“Well, <i>hello</i> there.” </p><p>At the husky voice, Joanna looks up from where she’s working on a routine system diagnostic and sees a lieutenant commander in command yellow staring at her, unmistakable interest in his dark eyes.  She automatically calls up his memorized dossier even as she straightens, careful to keep her face smooth and emotionless.  She can feel the sudden tension coming off of Pell, her assigned partner for this shift, but she doesn’t look over at him.  The break in eye contact could be seen as a weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Hello There

"Well, _hello_ there.”   
  
At the husky voice, Joanna looks up from where she’s working on a routine system diagnostic and sees a lieutenant commander in command yellow staring at her, unmistakable interest in his dark eyes.  She automatically calls up his memorized dossier even as she straightens, careful to keep her face smooth and emotionless.  She can feel the sudden tension coming off of Pell, her assigned partner for this shift, but she doesn’t look over at him.  The break in eye contact could be seen as a weakness.  
  
“Commander Sulu.”  
  
He tilts his head, considering.  “You know me?”  
  
“Yes, sir.  Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu, first helmsman and weapons officer of the Enterprise.”  He’s handsome; interesting, angular features melding into a rakish sort of charm, made more piratical by the scar slicing up one cheek.  
  
“Very good, cadet,” he looks amused now, and even more interested.  Which…is a problem.  
  
“You’re dismissed.”  He tosses the order at Pell, who looks nervous and unsure as he stands, fidgeting beside them.  The idiot actually opens his mouth to protest, probably to argue that the cadets currently serving a three week internship aboard the Enterprise are assigned to work in pairs at all times—mainly for their safety.  That argument might even work on a lower level crewmember, but it’ll just serve to piss off someone as high up as Sulu.   
  
Joanna shoots Pell a sharp look that cuts him off before he can get himself sliced up for insubordination.  “ _Go_.  I’ll meet up with you at our next assignment station.”  
  
He hesitates for a moment longer, he’s a decent guy and he has a crush on her, before he gives in to self preservation and walks away, shoulders hunched unhappily.  
  
With Pell safely on his way, Joanna returns her full attention—most of it never having left—to Commander Sulu.   
  
“You saved the puppy from a lesson,” he observes.  
  
Joanna gives a small shrug.  “Did I, sir?”  It never pays to appear to care.  
  
He nods.  “A very _painful_ lesson.”   
  
He moves a step closer, into her personal space, a challenge, a declaration of intent.  “And now we’re alone.  We can get to know each other better.”  He reaches out a hand to softly run a finger down her cheek.  She controls the shiver her body wants to indulge in.  She’s self aware enough to recognize it’s partly from nerves and partly from returned interest.  Commander Sulu, with his rakish charisma, is _very_ attractive.  He’s also _very_ dangerous.  Of course, considering her mentor for the past five years has been James Tiberius Kirk, she’s also self aware enough to know that the danger’s part of the attraction.  
  
Sulu’s hand is curving on her neck, tracing down her shoulder, the heat of his palm penetrating her thin cadet’s uniform.  She weighs her options.  She can let him docilely drag her into some side room and let him fuck her until he’s satisfied; it’s the safest option and she might even enjoy it.  She can tell him who she is and see how much weight that carries; it’s the chicken shit option and she prefers to keep it in reserve.  She can bet on her skills with weapons and fight him; it’s the dangerous option since, based on the tales she’s grown up hearing, Sulu’s the definition of a badass.  And of course there’s also the complicating factor that he’s her superior officer, which means he can have her thrown in the Agony Booth for insubordination, even if she does manage to hold him off.  Uncle Jim might intervene.  Then again he might not.  He’s a big believer in handling things yourself.   
  
She arches an eyebrow and subtly puts her left hand within reach of a knife, while her right makes a gesture to draw his eyes.  “I’m on duty, sir.”  
  
“Well then let me…mentor you,” he purrs as he starts to back her up against the wall, lips closing in for a kiss.  She meets his mouth with her own, in part to distract him, in part because she wants to know what his mouth feels like.  Heat curls through her.  Good.  His mouth feels very, very good _._  
  
His hands are moving for her breasts when she places the knife against his throat.  She could have put it against his dick, since nothing makes a man freeze more quickly than a threat to his happy tool.  But a threat to a man’s dick tends to get taken personally, while a threat to the throat is much less likely to result in a long-term grudge.  Uncle Jim had given her that advice over lunch one day.  He’d then segued into the best way to choose sex partners, until her dad had exploded in one of his “Goddammit, Kirk,” rants, red faced and furious until Uncle Jim had pulled her father into the other room for a suspiciously long ’discussion’.   There’ve been a lot of lunches that have ended like that over the years.  
  
Sulu freezes as soon as he feels her blade.  It’s well positioned.  One slice and his life’s blood will be painting the floor of corridor 18-IVA.  He studies her, dark eyes calm and unfazed.  “Interesting,” he murmurs, and, _dammit_ , she thinks in annoyance as his husky purr shoots straight through her, that voice of his is seriously an unfair weapon.  
  
“What now, cadet?”  He sounds genuinely curious.  
  
“Now I finish my computer system diagnostic.  Sir.”  
  
His smile widens, amused, the knife at his throat not making him seem any less dangerous.  “What’s your name, sweetheart?  I’m gonna remember you.”  
  
She hesitates briefly, annoyed for some reason at the forthcoming loss of her anonymity.  But he’s asked a direct question and she has no reason not to answer.   
  
“Joanna McCoy, sir.”  
  
He blinks, face going blank.  “You’re Joanna McCoy.”  It’s not a question.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  Her knife doesn’t waver.   
  
And then he’s stepping back, ignoring the threat of the knife.  She tenses, because if he’s going to move against her, it’s going to be now…  
  
But he just starts laughing softly, the sound snaking through her, sneaky.   
  
“Well, fuck.  You look like him too.”  He reaches out and runs his thumb down her cheek again, caressing.  “I’ve always thought the doc was pretty.  And he’s nice and soft under that grouchy surface.   _Way_ too soft for his own good.”  
  
Joanna feels her veins go icy at the mention of her father.  At the considering tone in Sulu’s voice.  But, no, her father belongs to Uncle Jim.  No one touches what belongs to Uncle Jim.  
  
Sulu’s studying her, memorizing her.  “You though…you’re not as soft as your father, are you, sweetheart?”  
  
“No, sir.”  She meets his eyes.  She knows she looks nothing but calm.  Her poker face is a damn good one.  
  
He’s still studying her, hand still caressing her face, and her mind is almost made up, accepting the risks, preparing to attack, when he steps back again, shaking his head.   “Put away your claw, kitten.  You don’t need it…for now.”  
  
“Good to know, sir.”  She watches him for a steady moment and then tucks her knife away.  She waits, ready to move.  It’s going to be a bitch of a fight if he attacks her now while she doesn’t have a weapon in hand.  
  
But he’s smiling, the threat that doesn’t seem to ever leave him muted for the moment.  “C’mon, Joanna McCoy, I’ll take you to lunch and you can tell me all about yourself.”  
  
“I’m still on duty, sir.”  
  
He reaches out and offers an old fashioned elbow, the courtly gesture at odds with the order clear in his eyes.  “I’m taking you off duty.  Cadet.”  
  
Joanna resists the urge to roll her eyes and takes his arm.  “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Call me Hikaru when we’re not on duty.  I’ll introduce you to Pavel and we can all have lunch.  He’s a big fan of your father’s, y’know.”  
  
“I look forward to meeting him, sir.”  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Chekov is handsome and enthusiastic and polite, and sets off every alarm in Joanna’s suspicious body.  He really _is_ a fan of her father, though, talking about him enthusiastically and with admiration.  He also very politely tells her that if anyone on the ship gives her trouble, she is to tell Pavel and he will make it _wery_ clear that she is to be left alone.   
  
She thanks him politely.   
  
When her father and Uncle Jim enter the mess a short while later, they join the table and Joanna can see her father’s silent freak out at his daughter being in the company of such seriously dangerous men.  
  
Joanna knows her father worries about her, especially now as she gets closer to taking her place in the ‘fleet.  The knowledge of his constant, cherishing love is what sustains her; something she keeps safe, buried in her soul.  But she also knows that, of everyone at the table including herself, it’s her father who’s most in need of protection.  Because he cares too much, he _always_ cares too much, and the whole world can see it and make him pay.  
  
But her father has Uncle Jim to keep him safe.  
  
And, someday, he’ll have Joanna.  Because she will use every lesson, every piece of advice Uncle Jim has ever given, until the day she’s powerful enough in her own right.  Powerful enough to never have to worry about orphanages or work houses, admirals with greedy hands, or vicious high born classmates who look down on her birth even as they envy her connections.  Someday she’ll be powerful enough to protect her father.    
  
Someday she’ll be in a position to keep him safe.


End file.
